percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 16: Ship vs Ship
I raced through the jungle to see my friends battling on the beach, they seemed to be doing well but were starting to get out numbered and pushed back. I did something that anyone else would do to save their friends, I ran towards the enemy screaming and holding the strongest weapon ever in my hands. Clint began to run in a circle to form a sandstorm and Miles and Juan controlled the air to increase the power of the storm. Claudia, Lucas, Alexia, Katerina, Boyd, and I began to push the creatures back into the jungle so that the Cyclops's can get them. Chrysaor jumped out from some bushes dripping wet, I couldn't believe how quick he got out of the water that I trapped him in. "Go!, get on the ship now", I said. "But we can take them", Alexia responded. "No, not with Chrysaor here, he's strong even for us", I said. They all reluctantly ran on board the ship but not before I created a mini tsunami to push our enemies back. I turned the scythe back into handle mode and put it in my back pocket. I got onboard the ship as quickly as possible and commanded it to get us out of here extremely fast. The engines bean to turn in and the ship started to sail off into the sea. Everyone was on the deck exhausted but Quintus who couldn't get tired. "Dude did you get it?", Quintus asked. "Dude you know I did", I said and showed him the scythe's handle. "Wow, now we might be able to get my body back and stop Ouranos at the same time", Quintus said. "Little brother I'm proud of you", Katerina said and hugged me. "You almost had me worried Sai", Emiley said. "Were aren't out of the woods yet", Claudia said. I looked of into the distance and their was an old black pirate type ship coming towards us at great speeds. "Its Chrysaor, he's not giving up on getting the scythe", Katerina said. "Who's ready to fight", Juan said. Everyone was raising their hands but I knew they were lying, they were all to tired to fight. "Ship if you have weapons now is the time to bring them out", I said. "Ship?", Clint said. "I decided to name the ship, Ship", I said. "You suck at name picking you know that. I would have picked something like the Sea Tundra or the Atlantic Torpedo", Clint said. Chrysaor's ship was next to our ship and when I got a close look at it, it looked like fossilized bodies were used to build the ship. "Fire!", Chrysaor shouted. A canon came out one of the port holes and shot a canon ball right into our ship. The ship began to shake a little bit and canons came out and started firing back. Ship was doing pretty good for its first fight but Chrysaor ship seemed to be enchanted with black magic or something. All our attacks wouldn't connect it was like shooting at a mirage sometimes. "Katerina come to my side, everyone else go beneath deck", I said. "I cant leave you out here, its to dangerous", Emiley said. "Please I need you to go somewhere safe", I told her Another canon ball smacked right into Ship's side and I could hear her moan in pain. Everyone went below deck for their safety so I can work my magic. "What's that sound?", Katerina asked. "Its Ship she's in pain", I said. "What's your plan?", she asked. "When they shoot their canon follow my lead", I said and she nodded in agreement. Their canons were pointed at us and I could tell they were ready to fire. When the canons fired I used the water from the sea to form a wall and Katerina did the same. The wall caught all the canon balls and I was ready to send them back. "Wow it worked", Katerina said happily. "Now lets send them back", I said. Before we could shoot them back the balls started to glow red hot. The water was getting hot to and the canon balls exploded and so did the ones in the ship. Katerina both flew back. My head was throbbing and their was smoke and debris everywhere. I looked at my chest and noticed it was on fire. "Katerina where are you!", but their was no reply. I looked over and saw her unconscious but breathing. I stood up and saw the dolphin people were getting on board the ship. "Where is the scythe!", a voice demanded behind me. I turned and saw that it was Chrysaor, great now he's on the ship to. He smacked across the face and it hurt hard, my mouth even started to bleed. "Leave alone!", a voice shouted. "Quintus", I said. "You are nothing but a ghost what can you really do, you are useless", Chrysaor said. "Yeah but I'm not alone", Quintus said. All my friends came out of the smoke and charged at Chrysaor and his men. With that momentary distraction I picked up a chunk of blown up canon ball and hit Chrysaor in the skull. "Lets get them off our ship!", I yelled. Chapter 17: My Sacrifice Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe